Almost Everything
by emmikuu
Summary: It's a little too late, and she knows. That doesn't mean that she can't cry, though.


There wasn't much to say, and there wasn't much to see.

Korra sat alone in the furthermost pews of the church -who got married in churches anyway? Bolin sat in the front, about ten rows ahead, along with Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. Surprisingly, Meelo and Ikki weren't making any noise. She figured that Meelo was asleep and Ikki was just too excited because this was a _wedding_.

And it was, by no means, small._ They_ called it small though, because it was the Satos, and if half of the population of Republic City could not fit in it, it was small. To Korra, it was her worst nightmare- being surrounded by so many strangers on a special day. She doubted that Mako knew most of these people. But who was she to say? She avoided him like the plague after they had won the Pro-Bending tournament. Maybe he had turned into a social butterfly in that time. _Anyway_.

What it was apparently lacking in size, it made up in with its grandeur. But that wasn't something that Korra wanted to pay attention to. No. Spirits, she didn't even want to be there.

Bolin had come a month earlier, bearing a card from the Satos, announcing the marriage of a Mako and an Asami. No surprise there, but she definitely recalled burning the card and attempting to jettison Bolin into the water with her earth-bending. It was safe to say that she should have kept in mind that Bolin was a lot heavier than Ikki and Jinora.

And still, Bolin came back a few days later with a carbon copy of the first card she had received. She burned that too. And she kept burning them, until one day Bolin begged her to stop and just go because Mako really wanted her there.

So here she was, in a dull, long dress with different shades of blue, her hair was down, but she kept her boots and arm-bands. Bolin and everybody else she knew insisted that she sit in the front. There was no luck with that. Korra planted herself in the back just a minute after she stepped into the church, and she never left.

Before her thoughts could go any more astray, music filled the room. Hushed whispers that once permeated the air just disappeared. Korra knew how it all worked.

She stepped stepped into the walkway, holding her father's arm. Her dress was slightly off white, and it was dramatic, to say the least. But she didn't pay attention to Asami for too long. Her eyes went to… well, the reason why she was here.

Mako looked happy. The feeling radiated off of him in large waves and it made Korra's heart hurt. _It's not fair_, she thought to herself as she turned her attention to the wall beside her. She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a choked sigh.

_And why isn't it fair, Korra? _

Usually she would ignore her thoughts but not today. _I knew him first. I helped him with the Pro-Bending issue. I saved him and I saved Bolin. Spirits I put my life on the line for them- and everybody else- more than once. Most importantly I_-

She may have been in a mental argument but she still let out a shaky breath.

_I loved him first_.

And there she stopped with her mental rant because she knew there was no point. Here, today, everybody was there to watch them promise themselves to one-another.

Korra's eyes wandered, albeit reluctantly, back to the groom. Still, he looked at the her - the girl pretty in white- with eyes full of hope, gratitude, and love.

She gripped her dress tightly.

When Asami finally reached the alter, Korra's mind was already lost. This was really happening. This was reality. This was the truth that she knew she had to face, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

She couldn't make Mako happy. No, but Asami could.

The words that amplified through the speakers never reached her ears.

A tear slip down her cheek, and then another. Was she crying? Korra blinked a few times and rubbed at her eyes. _Damn_.

"Oh, I know, don't they look so perfect together?" a woman that sat to her right whispered, "You must know them well. I'm sure if I did, I would cry too."

Korra held her tongue and bit back a laugh. _If only_. But she just nodded her head in response.

She thought she could hold out through it all, she thought that she was strong and capable, and it would be easy. She thought wrong.

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and rubbed the fresh tears away. Just before they said their _"I Do's"_, she quietly slipped out of the back door.

When she made it outside to the gardens, she cried. Cried because she wanted to be happy, cried because she couldn't. Cried because she knew he was smiling, just not for her. Cried because she knew that she could no go back to what it was before.

"I just want to be happy," she said to herself. She'd never heard her voice so quiet and meek.

"Then, _go for it_," she heard somebody respond just moments later.


End file.
